Old Loves and New
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: Just a short piece about Madrion before the events in "the Lost Child" It's a small collections of his thoughts about meeting the new love of his life.


My time with Ashanati has had its up and downs. She is beautiful; there is no doubt about that. But her need to socialize with the elite in Pandemonium conflicts with my need to just be normal. I loved her but that wasn't enough for her. She broke up with me for a dream. I don't hold it against her I suppose. She is afraid to be poor. Not that she would be. Her family is all daevas and they all do well for themselves. She lacks for nothing. I gave her everything she wanted except a position in society.

So here I am a year later. She calls me occasionally. I take her to events when she doesn't have an escort. We still sleep together. She is familiar to me and I suppose that is the reason we haven't cut the tie completely. I suppose she is lonely too because why else would she come to me.

* * *

><p>A month ago, I met a girl. Her name is Aivrelle and we met in a tavern in Morheim. Jaisea and I were arguing over Herrel's captivity. She is determined to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Aivrelle was leaning up against the counter, just watching us. She is stunning to look at in her plate armor. It conceals everything, yet hides nothing. I feel something stir inside me; a feeling I haven't had in a long time. Next thing I know Jaisea runs out of the tavern, crying. Oh Gods, not again. Aivrelle offers to go out and talk to her and I'm grateful to her.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw Aivrelle a few weeks later. She was wearing her plate armor again. She is stunning, even more so than before. I found out her name and that she goes by Tardy. I was in my wedding clothes and on my way to a wedding, so I couldn't really stop to talk to her. Herrel and Jaisea will tie the knot, finally. Ah those two. It's been a long journey to this point. I'm glad for my friend. She does wonders for him. He is more relaxed now, less apt to be shy.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into Tardy again in Beluslan. She was practicing some greatsword work on the practice dummies. I stealthed over to her and startled her. She gave me what for for that. Almost chopped my head off she said. Pfft, sins dodge stuff like that. She seemed to be a bit put out with me, so I offered to buy her lunch. She said yes. She said YES! Oh how the heart sings. I ordered a spread fit to feed an army. The lunch specials in the Beluslan tavern are not to be sneezed at. She commented on the amount of food. To tell you the truth, I didn't know her tastes, so I covered my bases and ordered a variety. Lunch was very enjoyable. We talked quite a bit. I like this girl. She makes me feel so alive.<p>

Eventually I had to go as did she. We both stood up. Then the most amazing thing happened. She tripped and fell right into my arms. Our lips were just inches apart. I'm not sure what came over me, but I kissed her. I prepared for her to pull away, or slap me, but she didn't. She returned my kiss. Praise the Gods. We made plans for dinner the following day.

Dinner the next night was good. There were other people in the tavern so we had no privacy. So, I invited her to dinner at my house. She agreed and we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>She came the following night. I dressed up for her but it was a bit too much as it turned out. Ah well. My butler, Wayne cooked the meal. I can't cook to save my life, but he does an excellent job. Dinner was a success and dessert even better. Wayne made his special, ice-cream with fudge and nuts. Tardy hadn't tasted ice-cream before.<p>

After dinner she surprised me by coming over to lick some fudge off my lips. Our kisses from that point on were mind blowing. Never have I had a woman respond to me the way she does. Our bodies were in tune. I took her to bed that night, and we enjoyed such pleasures that only the Gods must know. I gave her a key to my home so she can come and go as she wishes. I think I might be falling in love with her but I don't want to rush things and scare her off.

Now I have another problem. I need to talk to Ash. I can't see her anymore, or sleep with her. How do I tell her though? I'll send her a note, telling her to meet me somewhere. Yes that's the way. I can't tell her here, I don't want Tardy to hear this.

* * *

><p>I met Ash in Pandemonium for lunch. "It's nice of you to take me to lunch Madrion, but what do you want? I'm very busy today." "This won't take long Ash." I said. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I have a girlfriend so I can't escort you anymore." I paused. Ash looked incredulous. "You what?!" she exclaimed. "I'm seeing someone Ash," I repeated. "It's not fair to her, if I continue to see you. You did break up with me, so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you."<p>

Ash just stared at me, wide-eyed. "I don't believe this," she said. "How dare you!" she yelled at me. "How dare I? How DARE I? Who left who, Ash? You told me I wasn't giving you want you wanted out of life; social status is what I think you said. I wasn't good enough for you Ash, so you left." Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down. "I thought it was only fair that you heard it from me. I wish you the best of luck, but I can't be part of your life anymore."

Slamming her hands down on the table she demanded, "Who is she?!" "She's a gladiator, Ash. A very nice, kind, beautiful, and compassionate woman." She glares at me. "So, you're sleeping with her, aren't you! You just couldn't wait to get in her pants! You sins are all alike!" I just gaped at her. Never in a million years did I expect to hear this from Ash. I've never hit a woman before but I came very close today.

"I'm sorry Ash, I really am." I got up from the table. "Goodbye Ash." "This isn't over!" she yells after me. "How dare he treat me this way."

Walking out of the tavern, I heaved a sigh of relief. I am angry, angrier than I can remember being in a while. How dare she act like it's my fault. She left me after all. Sighing I try to calm down. Ranting about it doesn't change the fact that Ash is angry. I can't do anything about it and I'm just glad it's over. I need to work off my excess energy. Perhaps going to Beluslan and thinning out the pests will make me feel better. Then I can go home to Aivrelle. Holding her in my arms, talking with her, kissing her senseless, laying with her will complete the day. My heart feels lighter just thinking about Aivrelle. I do that a lot lately. Smiling I hop the teleporter to Beluslan.


End file.
